


Uncover

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Light Bondage, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tua sorella è la ragazza con la pelle più assurdamente sensibile che tu abbia mai conosciuto e la cosa potrebbe risultare ancora tutto sommato gestibile, se solo tu non avessi scoperto quanto ti eccita legarla al letto mentre la scopi e lei non avesse questa testarda ed insana abitudine di uscire sempre – <em>sempre!</em> – con magliette a maniche corte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncover

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la **[Badwrong Week #2](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/93885.html)** , a tema _BDSM, non-con, dub-con e violenza_ , indetta da [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). :3

Tua sorella è la ragazza con la pelle più assurdamente sensibile che tu abbia mai conosciuto.  
A volte devi stare attento persino a quanto le stringi il polso in mezzo alla folla, per non lasciarle il segno delle dita e rischiare poi di traumatizzare i vostri genitori che, puntualmente, credono che qualcuno l’abbia aggredita in metropolitana, da quanto le si arrossa la pelle.  
Tua sorella è la ragazza con la pelle più assurdamente sensibile che tu abbia mai conosciuto e la cosa potrebbe risultare ancora tutto sommato gestibile, se solo tu non avessi scoperto quanto ti eccita legarla al letto mentre la scopi e lei non avesse questa testarda ed insana abitudine di uscire sempre – _sempre!_ – con magliette a maniche corte.  
« Ho voglia di scoparti » le ansimi direttamente nell’orecchio, spostando una ciocca di capelli per baciarle l’attaccatura scoperta del collo.  
La senti ridacchiare e contorcersi appena per il solletico.  
Continua a ricopiare in bella gli appunti delle lezioni del giorno precedente, mentre solleva l’altro braccio per accarezzarti la testa.  
Lo intercetti a mezz’aria e le baci il polso, resistendo a fatica all’impulso di morderlo.  
« E allora fallo » ribatte lei con semplicità, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal block-notes – sai che non lo ha fatto perché è tua sorella, la conosci.  
Sbuffi contro il suo polso.  
« Domani non hai lezione? » mugugni, cominciando lentamente a scendere con la lingua lungo il suo avambraccio.  
Lei si lascia andare impercettibilmente un po’ di più contro lo schienale della sedia.  
« Sì, e allora? »  
La guardi di sottecchi per una manciata di secondi, la sua mano curata che si muove con sorprende rapidità sul foglio a quadretti e la voglia sempre più irrefrenabile di afferrare anche quella e legargliele entrambe dietro la schiena.  
« Perché avere una sorella con una pelle normale sarebbe stato troppo facile, giusto? » sbuffi con un sorriso, ma alla fine cedi.  
Le afferri anche l’altro polso e la costringi a lasciare andare la matita, poi glieli blocchi entrambi dietro la schiena, mentre ti chini a baciarle nuovamente il collo.  
« E alle tue amiche che cosa racconti? »  
« La verità: che ho un fidanzato a cui piace legarmi al letto mentre mi scopa come se non ci fosse un domani. Non hanno reagito neanche poi così male, la prima volta. Secondo me non mi credono ».  
Ridi contro la sua spalla, poi la mordi appena, sforzandoti di metterci tutta la delicatezza di cui sei capace in quel momento, ma, quando ti rimetti diritto per permetterle di alzarsi, la pelle in quel punto sta già cominciando ad arrossarsi più di quanto dovrebbe.  
La spogli con attenzione e sforzandoti di lasciarle addosso meno segni possibile – a cena sarà già sufficientemente difficile giustificare in maniera credibile quelli evidenti che avrà sui polsi.  
La fai sedere sul letto, poi recuperi dal cassetto del comodino il foulard di seta di vostra madre – la cosa più delicata che siete riusciti a trovare in casa – e le leghi stretti i polsi dietro la schiena.  
Lei ti guarda e ride e tu non puoi fare a meno di morderle nuovamente una spalla, prima di baciarla.  
« Sei bellissima » sospiri, accarezzandole una guancia con il pollice.  
« Supplicami » ansima lei.  
Si allunga per leccarti le labbra, poi sorride eccitata.  
« Inginocchiati e supplicami di potermi scopare ».  
Sostieni il suo sguardo per una manciata di secondi, poi lo fai.  
Ti inginocchi tra le sue gambe e le baci l’interno coscia.  
« Sei bellissima, voglio scoparti. Ti supplico, posso farlo? Prometto che poi farò il bravo bambino ».  
Lei getta la testa indietro e ride, rischiando anche di ribaltarsi, e, quando torna a guardarti, gli occhi le brillano di una felicità così intensa che ti sorprendi a morderti un labbro per non sorridere come uno scemo.  
Risponde allargando maggiormente le gambe e tu ti allunghi per baciarla anche lì.  
Ti spogli completamente per evitare che bottoni o cerniere le graffino la pelle e ti sforzi, nonostante tutto, di scoparla con più attenzione possibile; ma quando, alla fine, le liberi le mani e vi lasciate ricadere soddisfatti sul copriletto, ha comunque parecchi segni rossi sparsi per tutto il corpo e la pelle dei polsi sta cominciando ad assumere una tonalità leggermente violacea.  
« Sicura che questa volta non sia il caso che ti metta una felpa, almeno a cena? »  
Lei scuote la testa e ride, poi si stringe al tuo petto.  
« Nah! Perché dovrei? »


End file.
